


Superman

by Mickleditch



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied crossdressing, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: Vyvyan invents another potion.





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Rik Mayall, Ben Elton, Lise Mayer and the BBC.

On Monday, Vyvyan invents a potion that gives you x-ray vision, not that Rick believes him.

"Not that I believe you, of course," he says, when Vyvyan tells him. "In fact, Vyvyan, I think you're just trying to trick me into drinking something that's going to upset my bottom, like last week when you put a label saying, 'RICK'S TOOTHPASTE' on the Swarfega."

"Please yourself." Vyvyan turns to stomp off back to the kitchen. "Oh, and, by the way, Rick," he adds, over his shoulder.

Rick lifts an eyebrow in what's hopefully scornful fashion. _"Yes?"_

"I bloody love frilly knickers."


End file.
